Becoming Human
by Pricat
Summary: After drinking an elixir Phineas and Ferb made, Perry becomes a ten year old human boy and loves human life but has a choice to make...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know a lot of fans do stories where Perry is human so I thought I would give it a whack but he's not paired with Doofy and he won't be a teen or adult but a kid the same age as Phineas and Ferb.**

**After drinking an elixir the boys made thinking it was soda, our fave little mammal of action becomes a human boy but at first is scared but begins to love being a human so much, he doesn't want to go back to being a platypus but he has a choice to make.**

**I hope fans enjoy.**

* * *

Perry returned home from another sucessful mission to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard but was expecting the boys there but weren't as they'd went out with their family meaning Perry was home alone.

The turquise furred male sighed as he'd wanted to hang out with thew boys as they now knew his secret life but laid down some ground rules like they weren't allowed to tell others, not even Candace could tell her friends.

He was going to get some snacks as kicking Doof's butt was always a good way to build appetite but hated that stinky platypus food as he entered the kitchen.

He was raidinbg the pantry looking for something good but smiled finding tempura batter as he knew how to make squid but hoped nobody would walk uin on him.

But he was thirsty and saw a strange can of soda on the counter.

"I'm sure nobody would mind if I drank this." he told himself opening it.

He then drank it but it made Perry recoil as it tasted like stinky socks as he felt his stomach hurt as he felt like throwing up but went to his basket to relax and then he'd feel better but his stomach still hurt making him whimper.

"_what kind of soda was that?_

_It never makes you ill..."_ he thought getting drowsy.

He knew Phineas and his family were goe for the weekend.

His eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

The next morning, Perry felt a headache as his hazel eyes opened making him unlike himself but he just decided to sleep some more until the eadache went away but he was having strange dreams but it was better than being awake right now as he knew Doof had taken the week off but he hoped he'd feel better soon...


	2. Discovering His Transformation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the critic for reviewing and it was a mildly positive review which means something but in my stories, Doofy normally turns into a platypus but this is my attempt of a story about Perry being a human kid.**

**Perry wakes up to find that the soda he drank turned him human.**

* * *

The next day, Perry woke up but feeling better as he got up but was feeling odd but wondered why as he walked into the bathroom but was brushing his teeth but spat out water seeing his reflection as what was staring him in the mirror was different.

It was a human kid with teal green hair with hazel eyes.

He was scared out of his mind as he wondered what had happened that made him like this but then slapped his head knowing ir was the soda he'd drank the last two days.

_**(Perry's P.O.V)**_

_**This is too bizarre!**_

_**I'm not meant to be human and have teal green hair plus Phineas and Ferb would freak.**_

_**Candace would not keep quiet!**_

_**I don't know what to do.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He then felt his stomach growl as he was hungry but headed to the kitchen but found cereal as he was pouring Frosted Rainbow Fruity Flakes and got the carton of milk.

He then grabbed a spoon and was eating.

He liked it as he'd never reallty ate cereal before.

He'd only ate that stinky platypus food.

He then realised he was butt naked.

Humans didn't walk around butt naked like animals did.

He then headed to his lair and found some human clothes that he sometimes used to disguise himself on missions when lots of people are around.

He put on a denim jacket with a white shirt.

He put on shorts along with light blue sandals.

A baseball cap was on his head hiding his teal green hair.

He was contemplating wearing shades to hide his hazel eyes.

He knew only one person who would understand.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Perry was feeling free as he was wandering the neighbourhood as he was heading to D.E.I but didn't know Isabella was watching him but was curious but he didn't really want to talk to her as normally he wandered the neighbourhood as a platypus with a leash.

* * *

Perry entered D.E.I but climbed up the many flights of stairs but wondered what Doof's reaction to him being human would be as he knew he would be confused but he then entered Doof's apartment but removed his baseball cap but saw Violet.

She was Vanessa's pet platypus that had dark violet fur with green eyes snd had been used as a pawn for a scheme Doof had a long while ago to get to Perry emotionally but had failed.

She was curious as she approached him but didn't know it was Perry as he sat on the couch.

Doof spat coffee out seeing the boy and was about to yell at him for intruding but heard a familiar chatter from the boy's mouth making his dark blue eyes widen.

"Perry?" he asked.

He nodded as he was writing down what had happened.

He knew Perry's owners would either freak out or think it cool he was a human like them.

He decided to let him stay until his owners came home.

Perry hugged him smiling.

Doof couldn't help smiling either as Perry was being cute...


	3. Testing Out His Human Body

**A/N**

**Here's more and things are going well.**

**Doofy is trying to get Perry to talk now he's human but it's a little hard.**

* * *

Perry was playing with Norm as he wanted to see what this body could do as he was doing training but push ups making him smile as he was loving this but hoped Phineas and Ferb wouldn't be scared seeing him like this but decided not to think of it.

Doof was working on a way to get Perry to talk now he was human but knew it would be hard as he knew being a platypus, Perry couldn't talk without the earpiece he'd invented.

He saw Perry look curious at what he was doing.

"_Whatcha you doing?"_ he read.

"If you must know Perry.

I'm just trying to find a way to get you to talk.

Now you're human." Doof told him.

Perry then wrote something down.

"_I'm not sure Doofy._

_Maybe not talking will work better._

_Especially when Phineas and Ferb find out._

_But I wouldn't mind trying."_ he read.

Doof smiled as he read it knowing his young frenemy would be willing to try to talk for his sake but he then made Perry open his mouth as he was looking at his vocal chords.

He had made a ray gun that would help Perry talk.

Perry was scared feeling a strange sensation in his throat.

"W-Why did you do that?" he said.

He then placed a hand over his mouth stunned.

"Why so surprised Perry?" Doof asked.

Perry then took his hand away from his mouth.

"Because this is strange.

I'm not used to talking." he said blushing.

"You'll get used to it.

You have an Australian accent." Doof assured him.

Perry sighed but wanted to keep exploring.

Doof hoped he'd be careful.

* * *

Perry felt free as the wind was blowing through his teal green hair as he was walking around the neighbourhood where his owners lived but had never been this free knowing as a platypus, he never really left the Flynn-Fletcher house unless he was on a mission but as a human, he could go anywhere which amazed him.

"Hey you!" he heard a voice yell.

The teal green haired boy turned around seeing a husky kid with short black hair.

He wore a black shirt with a skull on it with black shorts.

He was husky.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're gonna give me your candy.

Or face the wrath of Buford!" he said.

Perry rolled his eyes at Buford.

He knew he wasn't that bad as he knew the tough bully hung around with Phineas and Ferb and had a soft spot for his goldfish Biff but he didn't want to use his agent skills on him.

"I don't have any candy.

Besides I'm not scared of you Buford." he said

"How do you know about me?" Buford demanded.

"I know you like hanging around with Phineas and Ferb.

You love your goldfish Biff as well.

i'm Perry, Phineas and Ferb's cousin.

I moved to Danville." he told him.

Buford was staring at the teal haired boy.

Perry then walked off on his way.

He knew that he was confused.

He then went back to Doof as he was hungry.

"Hey there." he heard a voice say.

He then gasped seeing a certain Goth chick.

"You remind me of my Dad's nemesis.

You wanna come to Mr Slushyburger?" she asked him.

Perry was worried.

Doof wouldn't be happy if he went with Vanessa.

"I've gotta go." he said running off.

Vanessa was stunned by this.

She then went on her way.

* * *

Doof wondered why Perry was so quiet after returning from his little walk but the teal haired boy was hoping he wouldn't be mad if he mentioned he ran into Vanessa.

"Didn't you enjoy your little walk?" Doof asked.

"Yeah but on the way back here, I ran into Vanessa.

She wanted me to go have lunch with her.

But I refused to go knowing you'd be mad." he told him.

Doof knew this was a good idea.

He then saw Perry making himself lunch as Vanessa entered.

Doof then saw her curious but tried to stop her from coming into the kitchen but was stunned seeing the teal haired boy from the neighbourhood but was glaring at her Dad.

"Alright it is Perry.

He became human after drinking some weird soda.

Don't tell anybody." he told her.

Vanessa was understanding of this.

She hoped Ferb would understand.


	4. Having Some Backyard Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and one thing, Doofy isn't evil!**

**A little bad but not evil.**

**He just wants people and Perry to think that when he's actually very sweet especially around his Gothic daughter Vanessa and I think you should watch Phineas and Ferb so you can understand what I'm writing.**

* * *

Perry was quiet eating dinner that night as he was hoping Phineas and Ferb wouldn't be too upset if he was human because of something they made.

Doof then saw him hesitant to drink soda because he thought it would turn him into something else but he knew that wouldn't happen as Perry drank but relieved it was normal soda.

Vanessa couldn't help but stare at him as he was very cute as a human boy than as a secret agent platypus who foiled her Dad's plans but he dropped his gaze as he was shy but was yawning.

Doof knew this had been a long day for his frenemy and smiled seeing him rest his head on the table as some of his teal hair fall over his hazel eyes but Vanessa looked worried knowing Perry was sound asleep already.

"We should get him into bed Dad." she said softly.

Doof agreed as he picked Perry up gently as he was carrying him to the guest room but Vanessa had dressed him in some of her Dad's pyjamas but heard him moan as she removed the baseball cap but put it on the bedside table.

She then kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Doof thought that was cute as he used to do that to Vanessa when she was little.

They then left him to sleep.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open early the next morning as he rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes but remembered yesterday as he then got dressed but placed his baseball cap on his head as some of his teal hair showed through but was hungry as he saw Vanessa up but was watching Glee but she hugged him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him.

An nervous chatter emitted.

"I-I slept well.

Where's Doofy?" he answered.

"Still asleep Perry." she answered.

He watched TV with her but saw Doof enter.

He smiled seeing Perry there being happy.

"What's it like being a human?" he asked.

"I don't know.

But it feels free." he answered.

Doof understood knowing that as his normal self, he didn't really have a life as he was with his host family and working for Monogram but as a human, he was free.

They then went to have breakfast.

But Perry's eyes widened seeing pancakes as he'd always wanted to try them but Phineas and Ferb never allowed him as Doof was stunned seeing him excited over pancakes but it was cute.

He then laughed seeing Perry eating with his hands as maple syrup was getting all over them.

"Humans don't eat with their hands." Vanessa said.

"They don't?" he said looking stunned.

"We eat using a fork and knife." Vanessa said.

She then showed him how but Perry was doing well.

Vanessa smiled as it was cute.

She knew Perry being human was a good thing.

* * *

Phineas was worried when he and Ferb returned home from camping and didn't see Perry anywhere but Ferb then saw somebody with teal hair with thir friends but he had this feeling looking at this kid.

Perry was nervous knowing he couldn't fool Phineas and Ferb as they were very smart.

"Who're you?" Phineas asked.

"P-Perry..." he answered.

"Wow cool.

You have the same name as our pet.

H's a platypus.

You wanna join in with the fun?" he asked.

Perry nodded as they were building a fun fair but Perry smiled.

Normally he wouldn't be involved inany of their projects so it felt good to be helping now.

But Ferb found it odd that Pinky seemed to know him.

But Phineas's eyes widened hearing a fightened chatter.

Phineas then saw him run off but Ferb decided not to follow.

He was stunned seeing Perry human.

He hoped he was okay...


	5. Wanting To Help Him Soxialise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story**

**Perry is getting help from Doofy as Phineas and Ferb know he's human.**

* * *

Perry was sniffling as he was in Doof's living room but Doof was listening to him tell him about his owners finding out he was human but he hugged him stroking his teal hair as he was calming down but was telling him it would be okay.

"Maybe you should go tell them.

You wanna stay human for a while longer.

They seem like nice kids." he said.

"i-i guess Doofy.

But they'd want me to become platypus again." he told him.

Doof then saw him smile.

He loved when he smiled.

Perry then decided to go talk to them but heard the doorbell ring as Doof answered seeing Phineas and Ferb enter but Perry was looking down at his sandals but Phineas was curious.

"Wow you look cool as a human.

How did this happen?" he said.

Ferb knew that Perry was shy around them.

"Maybe we should leave him alone Phineas.

He doesn't want to talk about it." he told his brother

Perry smiled knowing Ferb could understand.

"If I tell you, you won't turn me back yet?

I kind of like being like this." he told them.

"Well... okay boy." Phineas replied.

"I drank that weird soda you left on the counter." Perry told him.

"i think you drank Ferb's formula.

It was untested." Phineas told him.

Doof smiled seeing them together.

But Ferb saw Phineas had an idea.

"Hey I know how we can explain Perry as a human.

He could be our distant brother." he said.

"Phineas that's okay." Perry said

He was surprised hearing they were having a cook out in the backyard.

Perry sighed as he went with them.

He hoped he wouldn't screw up.

He hoped things would go well.

* * *

Phineas had told the other kids about Perry being human when they came over for the cook out but Isabella was stunned seeing the teal haired boy was shy around other humans besides Doof and Phineas and Ferb but they saw him relax around Pinky but Phineas understood knowing that Perry normally interacted with animals which was why he was so relaxed around animals but he and Ferb wanted to help him socialise a little more as he was playing with Pinky.

They were stunned hearing him laugh but Ferb knew they needed to talk to Doof...


	6. Coming Up With A Plan

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy's helping Phineas and Ferb get Perry to interact with humans a little more.**

**Thanks to everybody that have been reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Doof understood why both Perry's owners were here as they wanted to help Perry be comfortable around them knowing he was very quiet but he knew that Perry stayed with them at night but hung out with his owners during the day but Doof eas stunnrf hearing Perry hadn't eaten anything at their house but understood.

"I think he thinks eating things in your house will turn him back.

Into a platypus." Doof told them.

Ferb saw Doof's point but then heard the door open as Vanessa entered but Perry was behind her making Ferb worried but knew Vanessa was his and Perry understiood but was hiding making Phineas and Ferb stunned as he'd never been afraid of them before.

Doof then saw him holding Violet as it seemed to relax him but they decided to leave him alone but Phineas had a feeling he and Ferb had to earn Perry's trust while he was human.

Perry's stomach was growling as Vanessa laughed.

"Who wants takeout?" Doof said.

Perry smiled a little st him.

He loved seeing that smile.

* * *

Later that night, Doof heard his bedroom door open and whimpering but saw Perry standing there but shaking as Doof wondered what was wrong with him.

"I-I had a bad dream." Perry said softly.

Doof had never seen Perry scared before as he saw him sit on the bed crying as he was telling Doof his bad dream but Doof hugged him letting him sleep in the bed with him but knew he'd told him he wanted to interact more with humans but was scared but Doof knew how to help.

"Just sleep Perry." he said.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep.

Doof then sighed staying awake thinking.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof saw Phineas and Ferb come over and wondered where Perry was but Doof told them he was asleep after having a bad dream last night but he told them about Perry wanting to interacy more with humans but they needed to find a way but Doof smiled knowing his frenemy liked baseball as Phineas smiled.

"Come on Ferb!

I know what we're going to do today!" the red head told him.

Doof smiled knowing that those two would build something crazy.

He then was making breakfast but looked at the clock as it was ten in the morning.

Vanessa had went out with her friends

* * *

Perry woke up smelling pancakes as he was wearing turquise pyjamas that Doof had made for him but he got dreseed but put on hia baseball cap on as he'd brushed his teal hair but yawned entering the kitchen but sat down at the table as he was drinking juice but Doof smiled knowing he was feeling better but he heard that Phineas and Ferb had been over and were planning something big to help him interact with humans more but knew they were his owners and wanted to help him.

Doof was flipping pancakes but one of them hit the celiling making Perry smile.

"Oops..." he said.

Perry laughed out loud at this

He liked seeing Doof being goofy.

"it's okay Doofy." he said smiling.

He wanted to go hang out with Phineas and Ferb.

Doof smiled knowing it was okay seeing him eat

He knew his owners were up to something.


	7. Playing Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Perry is joining Phineas and the gang for a little baseball.**

**I know he'll have fun.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes widened seeing a baseball stadium in Phineas and Ferb's backyard but smiled as he saw a lot of people but Phineas couldn't help laugh as he knew the teal haired boy was in awe.

"Y-You made this for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes we did Perry.

We wanted to help you interact.

Doofy told us you really like baseball.

Let's go play ball!" he replied.

Perry was a little hesitant at first but really wanted to play some baseball but Phineas saw him nervous grabbing a bat.

"I normally bat using my tail." he whispered.

"Don't worry boy.

Using a bat's easy.

It's like using your tail." he told him.

Perry understood but Isabella and the other kids were stunned hearing Perry was going to play.

"This is gonna rock!" Buford said.

"Yes, Yes it is." Perry said softly.

* * *

Sweat dripped from Perry's forehead as they'd been playing baseball all day but right now he was sitting under the tree with Phineas and Ferb but both boys saw he was distant but Perry was just day dreaming but peaceful looking at clouds as he was imagining shapes but there were a few tears in his eyes seeing one shaped like a platypus but Ferb knew he was feeling conflicted.

"Perry you okay?

You seen distracted.

Didn't you have fun today?" Phineas asked.

Perry wiped tears away before answering.

"I did guys.

I should go guys.

Your parents are coming home.

I would hate for you to get busted." he told them.

He then hugged them but it was a strong one.

"Oops... sorry guys.

I forgot about my strength." he said.

Phineas chuckled at him.

"It's okay boy." he replied.

Perry then left as he saw Linda's car show up.

He then headed back to D.E.I

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry taking an nap but knew he was exhausted from playing baseball all day but saw him asleep on the couch but placed a blanket over the ten year old's body but sighed knowing Vanessa was going back to her Mom's house today as he was making dinner for two tonight but sighed as he was online but was hoping Perry was okay.

He wanted nothing more but for his frenemy's happiness but knew he was happy being a human but was sort of missing him as a platypus with fur but knew Perry wouldn't want that.

He decided to let Perry make up his mind.

He saw a smile on Perry's face while asleep.

Vanessa then returned from going out.

She smiled seeing Perry asleep.

"He's tired out from baseball.

We shouldn't wake him up yet Vanessa." he whispered.

Vanessa understood as she was on her laptop.

She was taking photos of Perry as a human.

She'd used her camera but put them on the laptop.

She'd transferred them to her Dad's computer.

But she saw her Dad go make dinner.

Violet wason Perry's stomach.

She knew that Violet didn't know it was Perry.

But she thought it was cute.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open as he wasn't feeling so hot.

He didn't want to tell Doof as he didn't want to worry him.

He then smelt dinner as he heard dinner was ready.

He had a splitting headache along with a fever.

Mucus was coming out of his nose and his throat was sore.

Vanessa noticed that something was wrong.

"I-I'm fine." he protested weakly.

Doof was worried as he saw Perry asleep.

He then carried him to his lab.


	8. Taking Care of Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to the critic for reviewing and I know you'll enjoy it.**

**Phineas and Ferb are helping Doof take care of Perry after he's noty feeling so hot.**

* * *

Doof then saw Perry's eyes open weakly as he was concerned about him wondering if it was because of the serum Perry had drank the last few days or if it was just the flu but Vanessa then placed a cold compress on Perry's head but she knew it wasn't the serum but the flu.

"Maybe we should call Phineas and Ferb.

They can help." she said.

Doof agreed as he phoned Phineas and Ferb but they said they would be right over and wondered why Doof needed them

* * *

Phineas was stunned as he and Ferb say beside a sounbd asleep Perry on the couch but they were feeling worried as they thought their serum had done this to him making Doof curious.

"What was that serum supposed to do?" he asked them.

"It was supposed to turn you into any animal you wanted to be.

The same for animals only they become human.

We never tested it.

We thought it was dangerous.

But we were scared seeing Perry had drank it.

We were going to get rid of it.

But we were busy." Phineas told him.

Doof was relieved getting the results.

"It's not the serum making him sick.

He has the flu." he told him.

"Awwwww poor Perry!" Phineas told them.

"I know.

Maybe you guys should take care of him.

He is your pet after all." Doof told them.

"I like the idea." Phineas said.

They then picked Perry up gently.

Doof hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Ferb saw Phineas place Perry in a sleeping bag in their room as they were getting ready for bed but had snuck cold medication out of the bathroom medicine cabinet but they heard him sneeze a lot.

It made Phineas feel bad hearing the teal haired boy feverishly mumble about Doof but they would help him get over his cold so they could have fun but the look in Phineas's eyes gave Ferb the feeling he knew what he wanted to do tomorrow but sighed falling asleep but Phineas couldn't sleep knowing Perry was feeling buggy.

He then saw Perry's eyes open weakly but fear was in them.

The red head knew he was scared as he wasn't in Doof's house.

"It's okay Perry.

This was Doof's idea.

You don't look so good." he told him.

Perry moaned as he had a splitting headache.

"It's okay boy." he said.

"N-N-No it's not P-Phineas.

I feel terrible." he said coughing.

He then saw Phineas leave.

He then returned with a glass of juice.

"Here Perry.

This should help.

Orange juice has vitamin C.

It can help colds." he told him.

Perry was drinking but was feeling woozy.

Phineas saw him fall asleep.

He hoped Perry would be okay.

* * *

Candace was stunned later the next morning seeing a teal haired boy her brother's age lying on the couch in a dressing gown and feety pyjamas but wore a soothe-Kool pack on his head making her stunned.

"Hey Candace.

I see you found Perry." she heard Phineas say.

Candace was stunned seeing what had happened to the family pet.

Phineas heard her scream but Perry covered his ears.

"You made my headache worse." he said weakly.

The strawberry blonde haired teen then sat down on the couch.

She was in awe knowing this was their pet as a human.

"We need to take care of him." Phineas told her.

"How're we going to do that?

We don't know what he has!" she retorted.

"Actually we do.

He has the flu." Ferb told her.

She felt bad for him.

She didn't really wanna call her mother.

Perry was stunned hearing this.

"Y-You're not going to bust us?" he asked

"Not today.

You look really sick." she replied seeing him fall asleep.

Ferb then heard the doorbell ring.

He answered seeing Doof there.

He knew he wanted to help Perry as he let him in.

Doof was carrying a few bags with him...


	9. Trying To Make Him Better

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks so much to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and your reviews cracked me up and Doofy's using your idea of letting Perry bake in the sun even though it sounds crazy.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Ferb saw that Doof wasn't living with them but was hanging out with them but moreso to help Perry get better but he'd brought some medicine and food over but he'd heard that making chicken soup could help but had heard from a friend named Ashley that baking his chest in the sun could help but Phineas wasn't sure as Perry was giving them a weird look like Doof had grown an extra head.

"Hmmm...

Maybe it could work." he said.

Perry was shaking his head at this idea.

"Since when do you listen to Doofy?

He's not even a doctor!" he said coughing.

Doof rubbed his back as the teal haired boy drank orange juice.

"We know he's not a doctor but it can't hurt to try." Phineas said.

Perry sighed knowing his owners cared about him a lot.

He then put on shades as he put on a long sleeved shirt.

Doof then helped him outside as the boys had made a hammock.

Perry then climbed into it weakly but the breeze was making him feel a little better.

Doof smiled as he saw him asleep but placed a pitcher of orange juice beside him.

He knew this idea was crazy but it was worth a try.

He knew things would be okay.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open hearing Doof curse in German as he felt pain on his face and saw worry in Doof's dark blue eyes as he saw his frenemy had gotten burnt but he needed to get him inside but felt bad as he carried him inside.

Phineas was stunned seeing Perry's face red and burnt as they got a cold washcloth and brought a bottle of aloe vera as it would ease the burn but he was coughing a little as he was drinking orange juice.

"Okay so that idea didn't work.

We should try again." Doof told them.

Phineas agreed.

They then went to make him some soup.

Candace couldn't help but smile seeing Perry like this.

She saw Doof look sad as his frenemy was asleep.

He would tell his friend Ashley later.


	10. Trying To Keep Him Safe

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino and the critic for reviewing and I'm sort of using an idea the critic inspired which involves Monogram having a brother who's resentful of Francis and wants to take over the O.W.C.A but he wants to do a few tests on Perry but sends Perry's rival Justin to bring him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he was helping the boys make chicken soup for Perry but was still feeling bad but knew it had been a misunderstanding and hoped that Perry would be okay but he heard Perry whimper as somebody was in the room with him but it was Justin.

He was a dark brown furred platypus male and had been Monogram's nephew but had defected to Monogram's brother who was resentful of Francis.

"W-What do you want?" Perry asked weakly.

"My new friend wants to meet you." he told him.

"I'm not going with you Justin." Perry told him coughing.

Justin laughed as he was striking a judo stance but before he got a chance to fight, Doof had entered but was scared seeing Justin leave the room.

"Perry you okay?

Why was Justin here?" he asked.

"H-He wanted to take me to Monogram's brother." he replied coughing.

Doof was confused hearing that.

But he needed help as he knew one person who could help.

He let Phineas and Ferb look after Perry until he came back.

* * *

Ashley smiled as she was helping Carl work on something inportant.

She was a good friend of Doof's but helped take care of the animal agents but she was totally blind but cared about them but Carl helped her out sometimes but she was very capable working on her own but Carl wondered what Doof was doing here.

"I think he's here to see me." Ashley said softly.

Doof smiled as he was watching her adminster shots as he was telling her about Justin trying to take Perry to Monogram's brother but she knew a little about him.

"He was jealous of Francis being a major.

Especially after he founded the O.W.C.A.

So I understand why he would want Perry." she said.

"Because he's the best agent?" Doof asked.

Ashley nodded in reply.

"Yeah.

But Francis treats him like his son.

It's cute but strange.

I don't know why.

I think we should tell Francis." she said.

Doof agreed as they went to find Francis.

* * *

Perry wondered why Doof was a little quiet when he came back from the O.W.C.A but he wondered what was going on but Doof decided not to tell him right now as he had a lot to deal with especially his being human but he smiled seeing Perry drinking soup but seeing that warmed his heart which was normally frozen from years of emotional hurt but for some reason since they'd met, Perry had been melting his heart and breaking down his defences.

He knew Francis treated him like a son because his birth parents had been taken by a poacher and he'd been the only thing close to a father for the young platypus but nobody had ever told Perry this but Phineas saw him stroking Perry's hair gently.

"You care about him a lot too huh Doofy?" the red head said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Let's just say he's been a good heart healer.

Since he came into my life." he said.

Phineas wondered what he meant.

"I've been through a lot of emotional pain growing up.

But since Perry and I became acquaintces, things got better.

That's why I'm worried.

His boss's twin brother wants him to betray the O.W.C.A." he told him.

"H-He wouldn't do that, right?" Phineas asked worried.

"No, No he wouldn't.

He's too much of a goody two bill to do such a thing." Doof told him.

Phineas smiled hearing that.

He hoped that wouldn't happen...


	11. Finding A Way To Tell Him

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing.**

**Maybe Doof will let him go to school when he's feeling better.**

* * *

Francis sighed as he knew his brother was trying to make Perry join him but knew that wouldn't happen knowing his best agent's loyalty to him but then saw something as it was an e-mail from the Australian division of the O.W.C.A but gasped seeing it was from Perry's birth parents but stunned they were alive.

He then sent a reply but needed to talk to somebody who was as close to Perry as he was but knew that Doof was somebody close to Perry as he was his frenemy.

"Carl call Doof.

I need to talk to him." he said.

Carl had a feeling that this was about Perry.

The red headed intern was hoping that Doof could help.

* * *

_It was a beauitful Spring morning in the Australian Outback as a platypus couple, a female and male with beauitful hazel eyes were watching as the egg in front of them was about to hatch as the egg had been made as a sign of their love but were excited._

_"You think it'll be a boy or a girl Jake?" the female asked the male._

_The female platypus had beauitful turquise fur along with her hazel eyes._

_Her name was Kahi._

_She and her husband Jake had been childhood friends but were reunited as adults._

_They had became mated but Kahi had been excited after laying an egg._

_"I'm not sure Kahi._

_But whatever, it'll be beauitful like it's mother." Jake smiled._

_They then saw the egg crack more as a little turquise furred head peeked out from the egg._

_Jske then saw the baby come out of the shell but Kahi smiled hearing him cry._

_"It's a boy alright._

_But very beauitful." she said._

_Jake saw the infant begin to calm down._

_"I know what to call you._

_I'll call you Perry._

_Do you like that name honey?" she said._

_The infant giggled in reply._

_"I guess he likes it honey." Jake told her._

_"Yes, Yes he does." Jake replied._

_They then saw Perry laugh at the sound of birdsong._

_"You'll be one amazing platypus Perry._

_I have no doubt about it." Jake told him..._

_

* * *

_

Perry's eyes fluttered open later finding himself in Doof's living room but was quiet as Doof entered bringing in a tray of food but saw Perry quiet but wondered what was wrong with his frenemy but didn't know he had had a flashback about the day he was hatched from his egg but Doof had been talking to Monogram about Perry's birth parents coming here but was stunned seeing tears fall.

"You're thinking about your birth family huh?" he said.

"H-How did you know that?" Perry asked.

"Because Francis told me.

You're going to school in a few days." he said.

Perry smiled hearing that as he'd wanted to go to school like Phineas and Ferb.

But he had a feeling Doof was hiding something from him.

Doof sighed sitting beside him on the couch.

Perry was eating ramen.

Along with dumplings and rice which he loved.

"_i should tell him his birth parents are returning into his life."_ Doof told himself.

Perry was quiet as he was drinking juice.

He sighed knowing that something was going on.

Doof smiled watching him fall asleep after taking medicine.

He was killing off flu germs but Doof stroked his head gently...


	12. Starting School

**_A/N_**

**_Here's more of the story._**

**_Perry is about to go to school but is having strange dreams but Doofy knows they're memories about him being with his birth parents in the Outback._**

_

* * *

_

_Jake was smiling as he was in the water with Perry but Kahi smiled as she knew he was teaching his son to swim but Perry was wnjoying it as he'd never been in water._

_"I guess somebody's ready to swim." Jake said laughing._

_Perry was splashing him by kicking his little legs in the fresh water but was happy as he was teaching him to swim but Perry laughed as he was swimming with his father's help._

_"Don't worry Perry._

_You'll get it in time." he assured him._

_Kahi smiled as they came out of the river._

_Perry was shaking the wet off him but got it on his father as Jake laughed at his son's energy._

_He hadn't told his wife he was a secret agent who worked for the O.W.C.A in Sydney but knew Perry would follow in his webbed footsteps one day._

_

* * *

_

Perry woke with a jolt as he was in the guest room but was feeling better as he'd gotten over the flu the last few days but was wondering why he was having these dreams but went to Doof's room as he knew Doof was still awake as he walked down the hallway to where Doof's room was as he opened the door softly as he entered but saw Doof still up but lying awake.

The lamp was still on and it's soft light cast a comforting glow in the room as Perry entered but Doof saw him wipe away tears making him worried.

Francis had told him that Perry would have flashbacks about his birth family as they had an emotional link to each other but Doof was listening to the young boy tell him his dream as he had his arms around him as comfort.

"Those aren't dreams but memories of your birth family Perry.

They're coming back into your life." Doof said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened in awe and worry.

"It's to do with why Justin showed up, right?" he asked.

Doof nodded in reply but saw tears leak from his eyes.

"Please don't worry Perry.

We won't let any harm come to you.

You need to rest as you have school later.

Your owners are going to be surprised seeing you there.

You guys will be in the same grade." he told him.

Perry knew this was true.

"You're right Doofy." he replied yawning.

"I know." he whispered seeing him asleep.

* * *

Later the next morning, Perry's eyes fluttered open as he smelt breakfast getting up and dressed as he was feeling better but was humming as he entered the kitchen but was feeling better as Doof was cooking pancakes as he was helping but Doof smiled as he noticed Perry was a good chef but he noticed the teal haired male was quiet and knew he was nervous.

He understood that he would be nervous about this as he'd never been around human kids before but he knew that his frenemy would be okay as he was very smart for a human but he had told him not to tell anybody about the fact he was actually a platypus but Perry knew that but was worried about fitting in but only knew Phineas and Ferb along with their friends.

He had given his frenemy lunch money.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

You're a good frenemy." he said hugging him.

Doof smiled seeing him sit down and eating breakfast.

He hoped school would go well...


	13. Standing His Ground

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry is finally starting school and in the same grade as Phineas and Ferb are but he's anxious about this but also because his birth parents are coming very soon and he's anxious about them more as he hasn't seen them since he was very little.**

**I know Ashleigh Piccino will love that Perry's finally going to school but only for a while.**

* * *

Doof thwen saw Perry grab his backpack as it was time to go to school but was getting ion Doof's car as he was driving him to school but Perry had this odd feeling of butterflies in the pit of his stomach but Doof laughed as his frenemy was being cute.

"Those are butterflies Perry.

They're normal but appear when you're nervous.

But that's strange you're nervous Perry.

You're never afraid when foiling me." he told him.

"Hai well I'm normally a platypus when doing that stuff.

I wanna talk about my family." he answered as the car left D.E.I.

Doof had a feeling he was talking about his birth parents but understood he was scared but he and Francis would explain to them.

"You're really afraid about seeing them huh?" he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"I haven't seen them since I was very little." Perry told him.

Doof knew that Perry would be feeling anxiety about this but it was also his anxiety about school making things worse for him.

He knew there was no easy way to deal with this but was willing to find a way to help.

"Perry thery're your parents.

They'll love you.

Even if they do find out you're a human right now.

Don't worry about school so much.

You are very gifted and will excel.

Just be your wonderful self." he told him.

Perry thought that was beauitful what Doof had just said.

"I'll try." he said as they pulled up at school.

Perry then took a deep breath getting out of the car.

"Have a good day." Doof said as he was leaving.

He didn't know Ferb had seen him.

He smiled knowing he and Phineas could help him.

Perry then took a deep breath as he walked up the steps to enter the building but tripped but some of the kids were laughing making Phineas a little steamed hearing them make fun of his pet like that.

"The new kid's a doofus!" a fifth grader said.

Perry was feeling bad as he got to his feet but his cheek hurt as he'd scraped it.

"Oww... stupid steps..." Perry muttered going up them.

He then headed to his classroom which was the fourth grade room.

Phineas was still a little angry as he sat at his desk beside Ferb about those kids making fun of Perry just because he wasn't used to being a human but his anger faded hearing a familiar Australian accent as Ferb smiled seeing Perry at the front of the class explaining he was an exchange student from Sydbey.

Phineas then saw him sit at the back making him worried as there was an empty desk beside Ferb but the green haired boy gave his step brother a look to stop him from getting Perry to sit with him.

"We'll see him at recess." he whispered.

"It's time for a pop quiz.

I hope you all studied." Mrs Silvermann told the class.

Perry smiled broadly getting to work on the quiz as he was very smart at a lot of subjects because of his training at the O.W.C.A when he was younger and a recruit in training.

He was done in no time but saw that Phineas, Ferb and Bajeet had finished too.

He then heard the bell ring making him nearly jump as Phineas couldn't resist laughing.

"It's the bell for recess." he said.

Perry then followed them out of the classroom and into the playground where many kids were playing many games or playing on play equipment but Phineas saw him shake a little as nervous chatters were emitting from his mouth.

"Gggggrt... gggrt..." he said.

Ferb saw Perry cover his mouth blushing.

"S-Sorry guys.

I'm just nervous as I've never been around this many humans." he answered.

Phineas knew that but Mack a mean fifth grader had heard Perry's chatters.

He was the one that had made fun of him earlier when he'd tripped.

He was a little meaner than Buford and took kid's lunch money.

Phineas saw him approach along with Isabella as they were nervous.

"This isn't going to be good.

Phineas help him!" Osabella pleaded.

Phineas knew Perry could stand his ground.

"You're nothing but a freak!

Go back to Sydney!

I bet you were adopted!" Mack told him.

That made Perry a little sad.

But he stood his ground knowing this kid wasn't so tough.

He used a few gentle karate moves on him but didn't hurt him.

Mack ran away scared.

"That was so cool Perry!" Phineas said.

"I-I guess." he said sniffling.

Phineas wondered what was wrong.

"I-It's nothing Phineas.

Besides secret agents don't cry.

We attack and scare our problems away." he said.

They wondered what that meant as the bell rang.


	14. Helping Him With His Dilemma

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and Perry is feeling worried about meeting his birth parents this coming weekend but I know Doofy along with Phineas and Ferb will help him.**

* * *

Perry was very quiet during the rest of class but was thinking about his birth parents and what their reaction would be seeing him like this but was fighting back tears but unaware Ferb had seen those tears welling inside of him but knew he and Phineas needed to talk to him but right now, school wasn't the right place to talk.

But it was lunch time as the class left for lunch but Perry was very distracted as he was walking to the lunchroom but got in line as he ordered a bagel with cheese and salad with milk but sat at a table far away from the other kids but heard his spy watch buzz making him worried but saw an new e-mail.

_Agent P_

_Your birth parents are arriving this Friday._

_We told them about you being accidentally human but they seem okay with it but we'll talk more on Thuesday afternoon along with Doof._

_Monogram_ it read.

Perry was feeling very anxious right now as he knew his birth parents were probably scared right now of what he looked like now.

He wondered what both Monogram and Doof wanted to talk to him about but would wait until Thuesday.

"Hey Perry!" he heard Phineas say.

The teal haired boy then saw him and Ferb sit at the table with him as they had paninis on their trays along with Pepsi Max but both boys saw he was quiet.

"Perry you okay dude?" Phineas asked him.

"I'm fine Phineas.

I can take care of myself." he said.

"But you look a little sad.

Is it to do with Mack?" he asked.

"No, No it's not." Perry told him.

Ferb knew he'd tell them when they got home.

They were talking about the upcoming talent show.

"Are you entering?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes we are Perry.

We're gonna perform.

We're becoming a band again!" Phineas told him.

"That's good guys." Perry said softly.

"You should sign up Perry.

You could do karate!" Phineas told him.

Perry was quirt hearing this.

He then was listening to music on his I-Pod which he'd bought.

Ferb knew that Perry was very shy around other humans.

He knew that they would talk later.

They then headed to class.

* * *

Perry returned to D.E.I after school as he was tired but laid on the couch as his eyes closed in sleep but Doof smiled seeing him as he knew he got the e-mail that Monogram had sent him but he knew his little frenemy was worrying about his birth parents coming but was making him snacks for when he woke up as he headed to the lab as he sighed.

He then heard Perry wake up later as he was rubbing sleep from his eyes but saw milk and cookies but knew that Doof had made them for him and was working on his homework but was done in a while smiling but he was doing a little karate as he was bored but was listening to Bowling for Soup while doing this.

Doof then saw him as he entered the kitchen making dinner but was secretly worrying for Perry as he knew he hadn't seen his birth parents in a long while according to Monogram.

He was making Mexican food.

He smiled as he found Perry on the couch sweaty.

The teal haired boy was thinking about things.

* * *

Phineas was stunned finding Perry under the tree where he and Ferb sat under everyday but knew that he was thinking about something but joined him along with Ferb.

"Hey Perry you okay?" Phineas asked him.

Perry then told them about his birth parents coming but they understood.

"I'm sure they'll understand Perry.

They'll still love you." he told him.

"Thanks Phineas.

I'm scared about their reaction as a human." Perry said.

"I know but they'll love you." Phineas told him.

Perry then smiled knowing Phineas was right.


	15. Anxious About Meeting His Birth Parents

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**It's Friday and Perry's birth parents are coming but he's nervous about this.**

**But it should be okay.**

**Knowing our fave little agent can do it.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and school was letting out for the weekend as the kids were excited but Phineas and Ferb along with their friends were going to get some ice cream but they saw Perry beginning to walk home to D.E.I.

"I'll be back in a minute." Phineas said.

Perry wondered what the red head wanted as he listened to Phineas as he relented knowing Phineas wouldn't stop.

"Great1" he said.

Ferb knew Perry was nervous about his birth parents coming to stay but knew they would understand everything that happened.

Perry hoped so as they arrived at Mr Freezi's Ice Cream Parlour where they normally hung out most afternoons but loved coming here as there were aecade games where you could win things as well as a milkshake bar.

Phineas and Ferb were valued customers as they'd helped build the parlour but Perry smiled eating a small frozen yoghurt as he wanted to stay healthy but he hoped Doof was okay as he heard his cellphone ring as he heard his theme song.

Phineas could hear Doof on the other end but Perry was telling him where he was but he saw the teal haired boy hang up.

Doof had given him the sea green cellphone so he could tell him where he was but there was a frown on his face.

"I have to go soon." he said.

"We understand." Phineas said.

Perry was nervous as he knew his birth parents would be freaked.

He looked at the watch on his arm as it was nearly four in the afternoon.

Ferb saw him leave.

They hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Doof was pacing in the living room as he was wondering when Perry would be home as they had to get ready because they were going to the O.W.C.A HQ to meet his frenemy's birth parents but relieved hearing the front door open as Perry walked in but wondered why he'd been home late.

"Phineas wanted me to go have ice cream with him and his friends.

I'm really sorry if I'm late." he said.

"It's okay Perry.

Go take a shower and get dressed.

We need to go soon." he said.

Perry then saluted like he was talking to Monogram.

Doof thought it was cute.

He hoped that Perry's birth parents would stay in Danville.

He sighed knowing they were having dinner here but Vanessa would be joining them.

His cellphone rang as it was Charlene.

* * *

Perry was coming out of the shower but was wrapping a towel around him as he was feeling exposed but was kind of missing his fur a little but glad he didn't as it would be poofed up right now but he was nervous drying off as he knew they were going to the O.W.C.A but hoped his birth parents would accept him as he was right now but took a deep breath as he was listening to punk music while getting ready.

Doof had laid out some formal clothes in his size as it was a whitw frilly tunic with a black tux and formal shoes.

He was done as he heard the front door as he was putting his watch on.

But he was practisting what he was going to say to his birth parents in the mirror.

While doing that, he didn't notice that Vanessa had entered.

"Whatcha you doing?" she asked.

He jumped hearing her.

She cracked a smile at that.

"You must be pretty nervous huh?

You'll do great, I know it.

If you can foil my Dad everyday,

Then you can talk to your birth parents." she told him.

Perry nodded in agreement.

He knew Doof was getting ready.


	16. Going To Get His Son Back

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the critic for reviewing.**

* * *

Kiro was aware that Perry was going to be at the O.W.C.A as he knew that Francis would be too preoccupied as he sent Justin to the O.W.C.A building to make Perry come to him and if he refused, to bring him to him but the dark brown furred platypus male wondered what he wanted.

"I plan to use his DNA to make my own agents.

That'll kick the O.W.C.A to their knees." he told him.

Justin sighed leaving as he wanted to fight Perry as they were rivals but left using a hang glider on his way to the O.W.C.A building.

* * *

Perry was nervous as they were in Monogram's office as they were about to meet his birth parents but Doof had given him something that Ashley had made that if he wanted could turn him back into a platypus but Perry was holding onto it just in case but was touched by this as they saw Perry's birth parents enter but both turquise furred mammals were hugging their son but with happy tears as they had missed him.

Doof was nearly crying himself but Vanessa thought it sweet.

"W-We missed you so much.

We thought we wouldn't see you again." Kahi told Perry in platypus.

"I know.

I thought you guys wouldn't accept me because of this." he told them.

Jake smirked knowing that was sort of true.

"We still love you.

Francis told us everything about your life so far.

But we wanna be a part of it." he told him.

Perry was about to answer but was sent off his feet by somebody.

He was angry seeing it was Justin.

"Kiro wants me to bring you to him." he told him.

Jake was nervous.

"Kiro is my nemesis.

I thought he quit,

I guess I was wrong.

Let's take him down together." he told him.

Perry agreed as he and his father were using their agent skills.

But Justin then knocked Perry out using sedative.

Jake watched as he left with his son.

Doof was scared but Francis was mad.

"Where's your esel of an nephew taking Perry?" he demanded.

Jake understood Doof's worry as Kahi and him cared about their son.

"Carl and I placed a tracker on Perry.

Kiro's lair is on the outskirts of Danville." Francis told him.

Doof and Jake were preparing to go there and rescue Perry.

Francis was going with them.

Jake was stunned hearing his son was an agent.

Doof wondered why that bothered Jake.

* * *

Perry woke in a holding cell in Kiro's lair as he felt pain in his arms as Kiro had taken blood samples but he wasn't scared of this guy but would find a way out somehow but was hungry but saw Justin enter.

"So you're not gonna beat me up?" he asked.

"Not right now Justin." Perry told him.

The dark brown furred platypus had brought him some scraps as Kiro wanted Perry's energy kept up but the male sighed but wasn't afraid of him and Kiro but knew his friends would come to help.

He then ate as he needed his strength.

He remembered he had the bottle of formula that could make him platypi again.

But right now wasn't a good time to use it.

* * *

Doof and Francis noticed Jake had been quiet since they'd left the O.W.C.A building but the turquise furred male was worrying out of his mind about his son as he knew that the life of an agent was dangerous and he couldn't bear it if his son was hurt but Doof wondered what was bothering him about Perry being an agent.

"I never wanted him to be an agent.

I wanted to keep him safe.

I-I promised myself that after the poacher came." he said.

Doof was curious as he knew Perry's kind were rare.

"We were so happy as a family until the poacher came.

He took Kahi and me but Perry escaped.

We spent many yeara in a wealhy family's house.

But we never wanted to give up looking for him." he told them.

Doof could understand as he was a father.

He knew that Perry was tough and brave.

He could wait for them.

He hoped Perry was okay or he would clean Kiro's clock.


	17. Not Giving Up So Easily

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to the critic and Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing.**

**Ashleigh Piccino gave me some ideas.**

* * *

Kiro smiled as he was in his lab working on a computer as he'd been uploading Perry's D.N.A samples so he could make perfect animal agents but knew that his brother would be coming soon but was prepared as he wouldn't let him ruin him again.

Justin was watching the holding area along with some of Kiro's guards but hoped that nobody would stand in their way to stop them.

* * *

Both Doof and Jake tensed up as they'd finally arrived at Kiri's lair.

They cared deeply about Perry that they would do anything to help him.

Kiro's lair was like a fortress but Doof saw that didn't bother Jake.

Doof had the feeling Jake and Kiro had been enemies for a long time.

_"Just like Perry and I used to be._

_I hope he's okay_." he thought.

Francis then saw Jake scope out the layout.

"This shouldn't be too hard." he told himself.

He then took out his grappling hook.

"Hold on." he told both Doof and Francis.

They then held on as they went up onto the roof.

They then found a secret entrance as they entered.

They then slid down a tunnel but landed in the hallway near the holding area.

But Doof saw Jake's turquise furred body tremble.

Hid paternal instincts were kicking in.

"Go find Kiro.

I'm gonna rescue my son." Jake told him.

They saw him crack his knuckles as the guards were annoyed.

"Bring it on!" he yelled.

The guards then were fighting using their physical strength but Jake wasn't scared.

He would face them because he cared about his son a lot as he was kicking butt.

He smiled as he was minorly hurt but then headed into the holding area..

* * *

Perry was staring at the bottle in his hands as he knew it could turn him back into a platypus again.

But he wasn't so sure as he had cuts and wounds from Kiro testing on him.

He needed to think about this.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**i'm not sure what to do.**

**If I drink this, I could be a platypus again.**

**Things could go back to normal.**

**But I've liked being a human.**

**It made it easier for those I care about.**

**To understand me.**

**I won't let Kiro beat me!#**

**(End P.O.V**)

His thoughts were broken as he heard panting.

He was stunned seeing it was his father.

"Dad you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine.

I'm more worried about you." Jake answered.

But Perry was knocked off his feet trying to break out as the bars of the cell had shocked him a little but Perry was not giving up as Jake was scared as he didn't want to see his son hurt but saw that after a few moments, Perry was free but smiled as he had a few minor burns.

"I'm so proud of you Perry.

Now let's go kick Kiro's butt!" Jake told him.

Perry agreed hiding the potion bottle as he could decide later.


	18. Victorious Over Kiro

**a/n**

**Here's more.**

**I came up with more ideas for this story today.**

* * *

Doof was distracted as Kiro was telling him to join him but Francis saw he was conflicted but knew that he had to choose but before he did, Jake and Perry ran in but Perry growled seeing Kiro holding a ray gun in front of Doof.

He could see the fear in his frenemy's dark blue eyes.

"Nobody hurts Doofy!

Not even you Kiro!" he yelled kicking it out of Kiro's hand.

Doof was in awe hearing this as Kiro had summoned Justin.

Jake was about to fight but Doof stopped him.

"This is Perry's fight." he said.

Justin cackled as he heard that.

Perry ignored him.

"I'm not afraid of you." HE SAID.

Jake was in awe as he watched Perry throwing punches and kicks like an expert ninja but saw Jusrin come at him with all he had as Doof smiled knowing Perry wouldn't give up no matter what as Justin fell to his dark brown knees defeated.

"You fight well Justin.

You should work for your uncle." he said.

He then saw that Doof had planted an nano virus in Kiro's computer as he along with Ashley had made it so it would prevent Kiro from making his super smart animal agents.

"How dare you!" Kiro yelled.

He then pressed the self destruct button as Doof along with Jake and Francis left carrying Perry in their arms who was passed out to the hover car as the countdown was still going on but they left.

They then heard an earth shattering explosion as they were flying back to Danville.

"What about Kiro?" Doof asked him.

"We'll worry about him later.

Right now we need to go to the O.W.C.A Doof." Francis answered.

Doof knew they could worry about Kiro later...

* * *

Kahi along with Ashley were worried as Doof ran into the O.W.C.A infirmary with Perry but Carl saw Ashley and the other members of the infirmary team get to work as Perry had a lot of wounds all over his body from what Kiro had done to him along with fighting Justin as they hoped they could fix him up but Ashley along with Doof were working on something that would turn Perry back into his normal platypus form but allow him to be human too without giving it up.

Francis liked the sound of that as he along with Carl were worried for Perry.

They thought of him as a very important member of the O.W.C.A.

But to Doof, he was important to him as his frenemy.

But tears were leaking from Jake's eyes.

"This is all my damn fault!" he yelled.

Doof was stunned hearing that.

"No, No it wasn't.

I know Perry.

He would never run from a fight.

He'd keep on fighting.

No matter what the risk." he said.

Francis then saw Doof go somewhere.

He was going to Phineas and Ferb's.

He had to tell them.

But Jake wanted to come with him.

* * *

Phineas listened as Doof was explaning everything that had happened with Perry.

They were in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house but sitting under the tree that he and Ferb sat under everyday but he saw Jake looking curious at the red headed boy but Phineas was even more curious of him.

"Wow you're Perry's birth Dad?

He looks just like you." he told him.

"Who is he?" Jake asked him in platypus.

Doof was wearing a translator earpiece.

"He's your son's owner.

Well one of them." Doof answered.

"Where's Perry anyway?" Phineas asked.

That sent waves of sadness down Jake's spine.

The adult turquise furred platypus male had a feeling that the boy was just being innocent.

"I-In the O.W.C.A infirmary." he answered sniffling.

Phineas's eyes widened but filled with worry.

Doof knew the red head would want to help.

"There's something Ashley and I could use your help with.

But you and your stepbrother have to come with us." Doof told him.

Phineas nodded going inside to get Ferb.

Jake hoped his son's friends could help.


	19. Working On A Special Project

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Doofy's getting Phineas and Ferb to help with Perry.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb then got in the hovercar which was parked in the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher house after both boys had told Canace where they were going but hadn't said they were going to see Perry as she'd be worried too but Jake sighed as he was behind the steering wheel but Doof was in the passenger seat.

Both boys were sitting in the back seat but they all put their sealtbelts on as they were preparing to take off but Doof looked at the turquise furred male.

He knew he cared about his son deeply even though he hadn't seen him since Perry was very small.

They then took off but the wind was blowing through their hair and fur.

Doof knew the two boys could help his frenemy.

They'd even helped him in the Alter-verse bringing down his alter self.

* * *

Ashley was working on the computer in the infirmary but was keeping a close eye on Perry as the infirmary staff along with Carl were helping him tending to his wounds especially an nasty one on his head but the swelling was going down and he was stable.

The infirmary doors opened as Doof walked in followed by Jake along with Phineas and Ferb.

"Is he awake yet?" Doof asked her.

She shook her head.

"Not yet but stable.

If I'm correct, he should wake up soon." Ashley told him.

Doof was relieved as he then told Phineas and Ferb why they needed them.

"Of course we'll help Doofy!

Perry may be our pet.

But he's also our friend.

We'd do anything to help." Phineas said.

A smile crossed Ashley's face at this.

Kahi was with Carl in the other room but by Perry's bedside talking to him.

She had faith he would wake up but needed help to do so.

She wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes with her paw.

Phineas then entered after talking to Ashley and the others.

The red head was frowning seeing Perry lying in a bed with bandages and plasters over him like on his face.

The adults had told him he was stable but in a deep sleep.

He knew that talking to people in situations like this would help Perry wake up.

"Hey boy.

It's me Phineas.

Doofy told me what happened.

You were pretty awesome taking care of Kiro.

A lot of people out here are really scared about you.

But I know you'll wake up.

You're able to do the impossible just like Ferb and me." he said.

Doof was listening to this sniffling himself.

He was sitting beside Ashley as Ferb was at a counter with lots of chemistry stuff.

He was wearing a headset which enabled him to hear others talking to Perry.

Phineas then rejoined him.

"Is Doofy okay?" he asked him.

"I've just got something in my eye." he answered.

Phineas knew he cared about Perry just like he did.

"We can't give up Doofy." Phineas told him.

He knew that he cared about Perry but just didn't admit it.

* * *

Phineas was helping both Doof and Ferb with the formula that would help Perry become his usual platypus form along with being able to become human at will but were hoping Perry would pull through.

"Can I ask something?

Will Perry have to leave Danville?

Since his birth parents are back in his life." Phineas told him.

Doof was understanding as the red headed boy and his brother cared deeply about Perry and of course would be worried if he ever moved away from them.

"I don't know kid.

But it is Perry's choice after all.

If he did choose to leave, we would have to be happy for him." Doof told him.

Phineas nodded in reply.

"I know but we've been together for a long time.

Since I was little." he told him.

Doof sighed seeing the red head look at his watch.

"Doofy?

Ferb and I have to go.

It's almost dinner time.

Our parents will worry." he said.

"Don't worry guys.

I'm sure Jake will help you get home.

I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said.

Phineas hugged him before leaving.

He and Ferb then left as they hoped Perry would be okay.

* * *

Doof was still awake as it was two in the morning as he was sleeping in a guest room in the O.W.C.A but couldn't sleep as he was worrying like heck about his frenemy as he put on his lab coat over his light blue pyjamas and was wearing fuzzy panda slippers.

He'd packed an overnight bag for staying here.

He couldn't leave until Perry was awake or until the elixir was finished.

Whatever came first.

He walked down many hallways which were full of darkness except for a few lights.

He then headed to the infirmary and entered the lab.

Determination was pulsing through his body as he was watching Perry still asleep.

He knew he would wake up.

It would just take a little time.

But he would keep trying.

Many hours passed until the sun finally rose.

Ashley was stunned hearing Doof was up.

She was even more stunned hearing he'd been up all night.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked him.

"Not when my frenemy needs me." he told her.

She smiled hearing this.

But they were still keeping an eye on Perry.

But she was stunned hearing a little activity from him.

"He's beginning to stir." she said.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

"When does he wake up?" he asked.

"Possibly a few days." she answered.

He then hoped the elixir would be finished...


	20. A Few Surprises

**A/N**

**Here's more and Phineas and Ferb have a few surprises in store for them.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were getting ready for the talent show at their school tonight but were in the backyard setting up as they and their friends were becoming a band but Isabella sensed they were worrying about something as she was setting up her guitar.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, No nothing's wrong." Phineas lied.

He was hoping to go to the O.W.C.A later tonight with Ferb as it was Friday night and were allowed to stay up late but were planning to sneak out with Jake's help and go with him to help Doof with the formula.

For the past few days, they'd been going to the O.W.C.A and helping both Ashley and Doof with the formula and were hoping Perry would wake up but nothing.

Phineas had also been talking to Perry knowing he could help him wake up but he had written a song for him but was going to perform it tonight.

Their parents and Candace were going too.

Phineas sighed as a few hours had passed and he and Ferb were getting ready for dinner.

They then had mini video watches so they could talk to Doof when not at the O.W.C.A but he'd performed some tests and the results weren't there yet.

Ferb then was looking forward to the talent show but also sneakig out.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Linda called as they left.

* * *

It was now ten at night and Jake was waiting for Phineas and Ferb to come home so they could go to the O.W.C.A and work on things.

The turquise furred male was waiting in the boy's bedroom but had been exploring as he was curious about the two human boys that had been caring for his son since he became part of the Flynn-Fletcher family.

The boy's room was clean but on the desk in their room was blueprints but also their project book.

His hazel eyes then were focused on the bedside tables as there was a framed photo.

It was of a young red headed boy around six when the picture was taken.

He was wearing a striped shirt with overalls and a smile on his face.

In the young boy's arms was an infant platypus.

He knew it was Perry.

Tears were in his eyes as he took out something.

It was a photo of him and Kahi with Perry in their arms.

He knew these humans had taken care of Perry.

But he heard footsteps and the door open.

He then hid under the bed thinking it was the boy's parents or older sister.

"Jake is that you?" he heard Phineas say.

He then came out of hiding.

He relaxed seeing the two boys.

They had a trophy and a cheque.

They then put them on the bedside table.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes we are." Phineas told him.

He then gave them night vision goggles.

They had learnt a little stealth from Perry.

Jake was impressed with the boys as they walked out the front door.

"Come on guys let's go." he said as they climbed into the hovercar.

Jake hoped something good had happened as they took off.

* * *

Doof was in the lab in the O.W.C.A infirmary still working on the formula.

He then heard the infirmary doors open as he turned around seeing Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Doofy.

I hope Perry's okay." the red headed boy said.

Doof smiled at the boy's thoghtfulness.

He then heard beeping and excited yelling from where Perry was.

Phineas then dropped the tongs and ran in there.

Perry was beginning to stir a little.

* * *

Later that night, Doof along with Phineas and Ferb were more determined than ever to finish their project.

But Doof was worrying they wouldn't finish.

"You have to believe you can Doofy." Phineas encouraged.

Doof then saw the results from the tests.

He gasped seeing it was a success.

The three males were excited hearing this.

Phineas looked at the clock seeing it was midnight.

They'd brought sleeping bags with them.

Doof smiled seeing them climb in.

He would carry on working throughout the night.


	21. Waking Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

* * *

Phineas was shaken awake from sleep as his dark blue eyes opened but saw Doof there in the room.

He saw a smile on his face as he wondered why.

"Come with me Phineas." he said.

The red headed boy was curious as he was wearing yellow pyjamas but had been dreaming about the times he and Ferb had spent with Perry.

Doof then led him down the hallway to the infirmary but Phineas heard sounds of breathing making him excited.

He then ran into the room.

He heard Perry breathing making him excited.

"Is he awake yet?" he asked.

"No, No he is.

But not fully awake.

But begining to.

Our thoughts and prayers are working." he told him.

Phineas smiled yawning as he was hungry.

"We should go get breakfast." he said

The red head then got dressed.

He saw Ferb still asleep but decided to let him.

He hoped that Perry would wake up.

They then went to the kitchen in the building.

They were making pancakes for the others.

But Doof was very quiet as he saw Jake enter.

He was also excited as he knew that Perry was beginning to wake up.

Phineas knew that maybe Perry might leave him and Ferb.

But they were going to be happy.

"You okay?" Phineas asked.

Jake nodded in reply.

He and Kahi had been up last night thinking about going back to Australia with Perry.

If he decided to go back with them.

He was hoping that could happen.

He was also thinking about becoming an agent again.

But he wasn't sure about Perry as being an agent had been most of his life.

Doof then was eating while drinking coffee.

It was helping him wake up as he'd been up all night talking to Perry.

* * *

_Perry was hearing many familiar voices as he was following them because he missed his family and friends and wanted to be with them as he'd been trapped in his own mind but heard Doof's voice._

_"Come on Perry you can do it." he heard Doof say._

_He then saw light surround him as he heard the voices getting closer..._

His hazel eyes then began to flutter open as he heard joyous screaming as everything was blurry at first but Doof along with Kahi's faces came into focus but he smiled seeing them.

He was feeling pain throughout his entire body.

"Perry you're awake!" he said.

"Hey guys...

I thought I wasn't going to wake up.

But everybody has been helping." he said softly.

Doof smiled hugging him but heard him whimper.

"Sorry Perry." he said.

"It's okay Doofy.

I'm kind of hungry." he said.

Doof laughed at the teal haired boy.

"Okay Perry." he said.

He then went to find Phineas but he was talking to Ferb.

"Perry's awake!" he said.

Phineas was stunned hearing this.

He then ran into the infirmary but saw Perry sitting up.

He was propped up on pillows as he was in a little pain.

He was eating cereal.

It was better than the icky platypus food he used to eat.

"Hey Perry!

I'm so glad you're awake!" he said hugging him.

Perry screwed up in pain as he whimpered a lot.

Doof then saw Phineas stop hugging him.

Perry smiled knowing Phineas hadn't meant any harm.

Phineas was then sitting on the bed.

He hadn't told him about the formila yet.

He and Ferb were waiting for a while.

Perry screwed up in pain but Francis then smiled.

He had seen Ashley give him medicine to help him.

He was happy to see Perry awake.

But Perry smiled as he had heard him talking to him while asleep.

He knew that he was thinking about being with his birth parents.

Phineas wanted to tell him about the formula they'd made.

Perry was in awe hearing this.

"Thanks guys." he whispered.

"Aww you're welcome." Phineas told him.

Perry then was drinking juice.

"I think we should go home Ferb.

I have a great idea." Phineas told his brother.

Perry smiled hearing him.

Doof then sat on the bed as Ashley was examining Perry.

He was helping him but was going to let Jake and Kahi be with their son.

He wondered what Phineas and Ferb were going to do.

But he knew that it would be something big.


	22. Conflicted

J

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks so much to the critic and yeah conflict is coming up.**

**Also thanks to Ashleigh Piccino too.**

* * *

ake was relieved along with Kahi seeing their son was awake but were still thinking about going back to Australia and living there but knew Perry would be upset and scared.

He knew that Danville had been his son's home for a long time but had a feeling he wanted to be with them but was conflicted as he knew his son wanted to know them.

But at the same time he wanted to stay with Phineas and Ferb as they were like brothers to him and couldn't leave them.

He wondered what Perry would choose.

Kahi was stunned seeing her son eating human food as she'd never been brave enough to try but Jake was eating some but liking it.

"Are you feeling better son?" he asked him.

"A little Jake." Perry answered.

Kahi smiled knowing he didn't trust them enough to call them Mom and Dad but would try.

"W-We were thinking about going back.

To our home in the Outback.

We were hoping you'd want to come with us." Kahi said.

Perry spat out cereal hearing this.

"I need time to think.

Danville is my home you know." he said looking down.

Jake knew his son was worrying about his decision because if he chose going with them, it would hurt his host family and if he chose to stay here, it would hurt his birth parents and he just couldn't do that to either of them.

"It's okay.

Just take your time." he told Perry.

He was looking at the bandage on Perry's left cheek but knew that he was just happy to see him alive because when they'd been captured by the poacher, he thought Perry was dead so seeing him alive after all these years made him happy but also a little overprotective of him even though he could take care of himself.

He then saw Monogram enter.

"Kiro is in the hospital.

Once he heals, he's going to jail." he said.

"What did he even plan on doing?" Jake asked.

Monogram had a translator earpiece in his ear so whatever Jake said to him, it came out in English to him but knew he was mad at Kiro for endangering Perry's life like that.

"He was planning to use a clone of your son to ruin our reputation.

But thankfully the nano virus Ashley created out a stop to that." he said.

"What about Justin?" Perry asked softly.

Monogram knew he was talking about his nephew.

"He's in Danville Animal Hospital." Francis replied looking sad.

"May I make a suggestion?

You should make him an agent.

He has the skills.

He was only with Kiro because he had nowhere else to go.

I know being an agent would make him happy." Perry said.

Jake was in awe at what Perry had said as Justin had beaten him up badly when they were in Kiro's lair yet right now, Perry was showing compassion and understanding.

"How did you get so wise?" Jake asked.

"Doofy's a good teacher." Perry replied.

Monogram understood knowing Doof had been the same as his nephew.

Lonely, misunderstood and hurting.

Since Perry came into his life, Doof had began to realise what having a friend or frenemy felt like.

"I'll try." Francis said.

* * *

That very afternoon Phineas and Ferb were in their backyard as a gentle breeze was blowing and the sun was out as usual but the boys had been raring to go as they'd been coming up with ideas while in school all day but were hoping to visit Perry tonight and hoped he was feeling better but were making a gift basket for him but were filling it up with things he liked.

While hanging out with them the last couple of days before Kiro had kidnapped him, Perry had told them a few things he loved including manga as he loved reading along with other things but their friends were helping.

They had heard from Phineas and Ferb what had happened to Perry after they came back from the O.W.C.A yesterday but they were happy he was okay as they'd grown attached to Perry as a human because he'd done a lot of cool things like scaring off bullies from the older grades that normally picked on them.

"I wish we could go see him." Isabella said.

Phineas knew they were wanting to see Perry but had promised both Major Monogram and Doof they wouldn't tell another living soul about the O.W.C.A as they were afraid Perry would get in trouble or relocated but knew Perry could see them when he returned to school if Monogram let him.

They were making an origami pop up card for Perry like the one they'd made for their Mom's birthday but were signing it but Phineas had an idea on how to make it special as he ran inside but returned a few moments later with a photo album but Ferb smiled knowing it had photos of them with Perry but Phineas was taking the photos out of the album.

They were putting them in the card but Phineas was holding one.

It was of him as a little three year old wearing overalls but an infant Perry was on his lap but Ferb understood the meaning of the memory knowing that Phineas had a deep bond with Perry as well as him but he'd been Phineas's pet longer and also knew the red head had been more worried about Perry now they knew he was an agent.

"We should tell him about the formula tonight Phineas.

I heard he could be coming home tonight." Ferb said.

Phineas nodded putting the photo in the card.

He wiped away the tears that had fallen with his hand.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was lying on the couch in Doof's living room with a blanket and was eating dinner but had been allowed to come home as he was healing fast but the teal haired boy had a lot on his mind as he had heard his birth parents were planning to go back to Australia and wanted him to go with them but was confused.

He wanted to go with them but his heart was feeling conflicted as his feelings were always connected to Doof, Phineas and Ferb but was beginning to connect to his birth parents but he was feeling conflicted.

But his train od thought was broken as the doorbell rang but Doof answered the door.

2Hey Doofy!" Perry heard Phineas say.

He smiled knowing the boys had been worried sick about him since he'd returned from Kiro's lair hurt and had been helping him wake up when he had been asleep in the infirmary but he saw the boys enter but had something with them.

"Hey Perry.

We see you're feeling better.

We brought you something." Phineas told him.

Perry was touched as he was looking through the items as they'd gotten him baseball stuff like an new catcher's nitt along with a Yankees shirt slong with the newest volumes of Naruto Shippuden along with candy.

He also saw some Naruto cosplay stuff as they liked cosplaying.

But tears were in Perry's eyes seeing the card.

"T-Thanks guys.

My birth parents want me to go to Australia with them.

But I'm not sure." he told them.

Phineas knew he didn't want to hurt him and Ferb.

"What're you gonna choose?" Phineas asked.

Perry was silent hearing this.

"I-I don't know guys." he said.

Phineas then hugged him but Perry flinched.

"I think we should go Ferb." he said sadly.

Perry then saw them leave.

Tears were leaking from his hazel eyes.

Doof then joined him after closing the front door but saw his frenemy was sad as he had heard him and Phineas talking but was stunned and shocked that Perry would want to return home to his birth country but saw his face screw up in pain as he went into the kitchen but came back with a glass bottle filled with medicine and had a spoon with him.

It was the medicine that helped ease the intense pain his frenemy was in as he saw Perry make a disgusted face and was crossing his arms dlowly over his chest.

"I know you're picky about taking medicine.

But we all want you to heal up.

Especially your owners and me." he told him.

Perry nodded as he opened his mouth letting Doof put the spoon in but brought it out but there was a look of unbearable sadness on his face as he couldn't get the heartbroken look on Phineas's face after him telling him and Ferb about maybe going to Australia with his birth parents.

!"I didn't mean to hurt him Doofy.

I haven't even decided." Perry said.

"I know." he replied petting his head.


	23. Coming Up With An Idea

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Perry's feeling bad because Phineas was upset.**

* * *

Perry was still awake that night as he couldn't sleep because he was feeling bad about upsetting Phineas like that but right now it felt like his heart and head were going to explode with all the decisions and emotions he was having to make and feel.

There was darkness in the living room without any lights on to soften the mood but sadness and fear were welling in the young teal haired male.

He had been lying on the couch for a long while after Doof had went to bed around eleven at night but it was now two in the morning but Perry didn't care.

He was reaching for something on the small table near the couch as it had the formula in it to turn him back into a platypus even though he'd be able to change into a human at will.

He then got up slowly as he didn't want to hurt himself.

He was thinking about taking it but needed advice.

Only Doof could help him as he was the only adult he knew well besides Monogram but wondered if he was awake right now but probably asleep but he knew it couldn't hurt as he approached Doof's bedroom door but opened it softly.

He saw Doof asleep as he was sitting on the bed but heard Doof begin to stir.

He was turning on the lamp which was casting a comforting glow.

"Perry?

Whatcha you doing in here?

Couldn't sleep?" he said as Perry shook his head.

"I have a lot on my mind Doofy." he said.

"Really?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I'm still undecided about going with my birth parents.

Danville has been my home.

Plus Phineas and Ferb are like my brothers.

I just can't leave them.

What about you?" he told him.

"I can take care of myself Perry." he told him.

Perry then showed him the bottle that has the formula that could turn him back into a platypus but also the power to become human at will but was nervous but Doof sighed yawning.

"I think you should let your heart decide Perry.

I know you sort of miss being yourself." Doof told him.

Perry then hugged him gently.

"Thsnks Doofy.

You're pretty smart." he said leaving.

Doof smiled as he knew he was right.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was waking up and stretching as he was in his dressing gown and fuzzy panda slippers as he climbed out of bed but the morning sun was pouring through the window.

He was worrying about Perry remembering how worried his little frenemy had been talking to him last night but had to see him but upon entering the living room, he found a certain turquise furred male sleeping in platypus sized pyjamas but still asleep.

"He took the formula after all." he thought.

He then entered the kitchen as he went to the coffee maker.

He always made himself a coffee every morning to wake himself up.

But he heard yawning as he was sitting at the table drinking.

Perry then walked in slowly but smiled sitting down but gritted his teeth.

His body was still recovering from his injuries.

"Hey Doofy you okay?" he said.

Doof gasped as he had understood him in English.

But without the translator.

"I guess Phineas and Ferb thought of that sitch.

When making the formula." he told him.

Doof agreed.

He saw fear in Perry's eyes.

"You're still deciding about going back.

With my birth parents." Perry told him.

But he wanted to try something as he knew the formula had given him the power to become human at will but Doof was also worried and curious as Perry was trying to do it.

But he had an idea.

"I think you should try thinking human." Doof told him.

Perry liked his idea as he was thinking about being his human form as his eyes glowed with sea green light as his fur was retracting and he was getting back into the height of a ten year old human but Doof's eyes went wide seeing his frenemy's bill retract and become an nose along with his beaver like tail retracted into his back.

He was speechless seeing this as he was amazed by what his frenemy had done but Perry was whimpering as his body still was recovering but decided not to test out trying to become his natural platypus form until he was fully recovered.

"I agree Perry.

I hate seeing you in that much pain." Doof told him.

Perry agreed as he hugged him gently.

"Yeah besides I need to see Phineas and Ferb.

But first I need to talk to my birth parents.

I have an idea." he said.

Doof understood as he was calling Phineas and Ferb.

Perry was calling his birth parents on his watch.

He was telling them to come to D.E.I.

He knew this was a good idea he'd came up with.


	24. Telling Them His Idea

J

**A/N**

**Here's more and you'll see what Perry was thinking.**

**His idea is pretty good.**

* * *

ake entered swinging in on the grappling hook through Doof's window as Perry smiled seeing Doof scowl but relaxed seeing Kahi enter through the front door using the key.

They wondered what their son wanted as they knew he was still trying to decide whether or not he wanted to go with them back to the Outback.

Perry was sitting on Doof's couch dressed in his usual denim jacket with white shirt and jeans.

He was drinking orange juice.

"There's something I want to say.

It's about going to the Outback.

I think we should move back in the Summer.

That way I still have a little time with Phineas and Ferb left." he told them.

Doof was sitting beside him on the couch but was amazed finally realising this was Perry's idea but smiled.

"Of course we can wait until then.

We understand you need a little more time with them." Jake said.

Kahi nodded in agreement but headed into the kitchen as Doof was making breakfast but Perry heard the door open seeing Phineas and Ferb enter.

"Hey boy." Phineas said hugging him gently.

Perry smiled hearing that.

"I decided that I want to go with my birth parents.

But waiting until Summer.

That way we can still have some time together." he told them.

Phineas smiled at him.

"That's great!" he said.

Perry knew this was true as they were going into the kitchen for breakfast but hoped that Phineas and Ferb would understand when he did leave at the start of the Summer.

They were eating pancakes but both boys were in the mood for baseball.

Perry then decided to go outside with them as he could use some fresh air but would be careful as he was still recovering from what had happened.

He then grabbed the catcher's mitt the boys had given him as they left Doof's apartment as they were going to their backyard but Phineas wondered why they weren't taking the hovercar.

"I think the hovercar will draw attention to us.

Besides we can just walk.

It's not that far to your place." Perry said.

* * *

Phineas along with Ferb and Perry were walking the next ciyple of blocks as many kids and people were going about their business such as yardwork, painting or kids like themselves playing as they passed by but Perry was very quiet as he was thinking about the future as he knew the boys would miss him once he went to the Outback with his birth parents.

He was hoping that he could visit them sometimes when they weren't busy or at school along with using webcams or Skype meaning that would help him when homesick or missing them and Doof.

"Perry?

Earth to Perry!" Phineas yelled.

Perry was brought from his thoughts by the red head as they were walking into their neighbourhood as he heard laughter but saw a family together in a backyard as the father was playing football with his kids while the mother was playing too.

It made Perry feel a little sad as it made him think of being with his birth family as he was feeling tears but was fighting them as he knew that Phineas and Ferb would understand if he did tell them but decided not to tell them yet.

He then followed the boys into their backyard as they were ready to play but saw Candace and the boy's parents getting ready for something as Phineas and Ferb were curious.

"We're having a beach party boys.

You can bring your friends if you want." Linda told them.

"Thanks Mom.

We'll go tell Isabella and the others." Phineas said.

Ferb and Perry along with Candace were sitting under the tree in the backyard but both Ferb and Candace saw sadness etched on the teal haired boy's face as they wondered what was wrong but listened to Perry explain.

Ferb could understand as he never knew his birth mother and thought Perry was lucky as he would be able to reconnect with his birth parents but Candace thought it was cute.

"We wouldn't be mad if you did go back to the Outback.

We know you are curious about them.

We know you'd visit." Ferb told him.

Perry agreed as he saw Phineas join them.

"Isabella and the others are going to meet us at the beach.

You ready to do some swimming?" he asked.

Perry nodded but smiled as he followed them into the car.

He was excited about this.

They then put on their seatbelts as the car left...


	25. Going Back To School

**A/N**

**Here's more and I kind of think this should be the last chapter but I do want to go on with this and will be writing a seqwuel to this.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**Yes I know what an Animagus is Ashleigh Piccino as I used to be a Harry Potter fan but not anymore.**

* * *

Perry was feeling the breeze blow through his teal hair as he along with Phineas and Ferb were at the beach as he was waxing a surfboard but was a little nervous making the redhead tunned.

"But you're semi-aquatic!" he said.

Perry sighed as he knew he was semi-aquatic but only when he was a platypus and not a human kid meaning he needed ti transform back into his normal turquise furred self.

"Guys look after my board.

I'll be back in a minute." he said running off.

He then ran into a beach marquee as nobody was around to see him as he didn't want anybody to see him transform as it would scare them.

He then focused on being his platypus self as his eyes glowed with sea green light as his turquise fur was beginning to cover his body as his bill returned as his human nose retracted.

His human feet became web footed again.

He smiled knowing he could kick some ocean butt as he ran out of the marquee on all fours but it was okay for animals to run around naked.

Phineas and Ferb then saw him run up to them as he grabbed the surfboard but they were happy to see him as a platypus as they hadn't seen him that way in a while.

"Let's go kick some ocean butt!" he said.

Phineas and Ferb agreed as they were tunning into the ocean but were getting on their surfboards as they were paddling on their boards until a wave came but the three of them were enjoying it as Perry then felt a wave come as he stood up along with Phineas and Ferb as the huge waves came.

"Woo-hoo!" Phineas yelled as they were surfing.

Perry was yelling at the top of his lungs as they were doing jumps and stunts off their boards but were hving fun but were laughing as they landed on the sandy shores of the beach as they got to their feet.

"Wow that was so awesome!" Phineas said.

"I know guys.

But let's go snorkelling." Perry said.

Phineas liked the idea as they were grabbing snorkels and other stuff as he along with him and Ferb went back in the ocean but were having fun snorkelling but came up for air.

They then heard their parents call them forlunch but Perry was nervous.

He didn't have time to transform back into his human form as he was hiding but would meet them later as he ran into another vacant marquee which was near the Flynn-Fletchers.

His eyes glowed with sea green light as his fur, bill, beaver like tail and webbed feet detracted as he became his human form again and his stomach was growling as he ran out of there but joined Phineas and Ferb along with their friends.

"You finally transformed huh?

We were nearly going to eat without you." Phineas told him.

"You look good as a human kid like us Perry." Bajeet observed.

Phineas slapped his forehead.

"Nonody else but us can know.

Others wouldn't understand." Phineas said.

"Or wouldn't believe us." Ferb said.

The other kids agreed but Perry was curious as he was holding a hot dog in a bun with ketchup and onions but Phineas knew he and Ferb's pet hadn't eaten much human food besides pancakes.

"It's okay Perry.

That's a hot dog.

They're very good." he told them.

Perry then took a bite but really liked it as Phineas and Candace saw he was liking it but they knew he would be moving away to Australia in the Summer but knew he would visit.

They were then eating other things but they were stunned seeing Perry drink Mountain Dew as when he first became human, he wouldn't drink any soda but was happy.

* * *

Later that afternoon while Linda and Lawrence were surfboarding and Candace was hanging out with Jeremy and her friends, Phineas, Ferb and their friends were playing volleyball but Perry saw somebody that caught his eye.

It was a girl around eleven but was slender.

She was wearing a black swimsuit.

One of the things he noticed about her was her dark violet hair.

But she wore a bangle like necklce with a silver crescent moon charm.

Perry was feeling gooey on the inside like a smore but Phineas looked worried but Isabella smirked knowing what the look on Perry's face meant as she felt that way around Phineas.

"I think he has a crush on that girl." she told them.

Ferb's eyes widened hearing this.

He understood how the teal haired boy felt because he had a secret crush on Vanessa even if she was six years older than him but they were waiting for him to get older so they could date.

"B-But Perry's too cool to have a crush!" Phineas said.

Isabella rolled her eyes at him.

"He may be a secret animal agent as a platypus.

But right now he's a kid like us." she said.

Buford agreed but Ferb saw Perry take a big gulp approaching the girl.

He nearly saw Phineas go after him but Ferb stopped him.

Perry then saw the violet haired girl smile at him.

His heart was beating faster like a drum.

"Hey I'm Viola.

I just moved here.

You look pretty mysterious.

Which is cool in my world.

What's your name?" she asked.

"P-Perry..." he said shyly.

"Aww you're shy.

I think it's cute.

Wanna go parasailing?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply as it sounded dangerous and cool like most of the stuff he did everyday during the Summer as he walked off with Viola as they were telling each other about themselves but Phineas was not happy.

"Thanks guys.

Now Love has ruined the most coolest kid in the planet." he said.

Ferb knew he was upset but had a feeling Perry was happy.

Like he would be with Vanessa when he was older.

* * *

Perry had his eyes closed and a smile on his face as the wind was blowing through his teal hair as he and Viola were in a twin parasail but both kids were enjoying this as it was like flying without wings but they were enjoying it.

But both kids were disappointed when the parasailing ended but they decided to go surfing but Perry had a feeling Phineas was a little mad at him but he would never get a chance like this again as he'd never had a crush before but was liking it.

Isabella smiled seeing them join her and the others but Phineas was being grumpy making Perry feel a little bad.

But he wasn't going to let that ruin his fun.

They then grabbed their surfboards as they were running into the ocean.

Viola laughed as the waves were coming but Perry was enjoying it.

* * *

Later that early evening, the Flynn-Fletcher kids and their friends were having a cook out on the beach as they were dancing to music but Perry was feeling nervous as Viola wanted to dance but he wanted to try and was surprised along with Viola that he was actually good at dancing but blushed stepping on one of her purple flip flopped feet.

"It's okay Perry." she said smiling.

But she gave him something as it was her phone number and e-mail address.

"T-Thanks." he said as he chattered a little.

"Aww that's so cute!" she said.

He was unaware they were holding hands.

Ferb saw him blush.

They then sat down on a picnic rug on the beach.

They were eating burgers among other things but Perry and Viola were still talking but Candace thought it cute Perry had found somebody that really cared about him like Jeremy for her.

But they then saw the sun set.

"I should get going.

My parents will be upset if I'm late.

I'll see you later Perry." she said leaving.

Perry watched as she left but turned his attention to his friends.

There was a tell tale smile on his face.

But they were going home now.

Perry then activated the jetpack.

He was going back to D.E.I.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?" he said.

Phineas nodded hugging him.

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk.

Everybody deserves happiness.

I think you and Viola are pretty cute.

Maybe you'll see her again." he told him.

"Maybe Phineas." he said leaving.

He then got in the hovercar and left.

* * *

Perry was distracted after transforming back into his natural platypus form as he was tired and yawning as he along with Jake and Kahi were sitting in Doof's living room but Perry had been telling them about Viola but Violet was there making Perry nervous and realised the girl he'd met wasn't her but just reminded him of her especially with her violet hair and bangle like necklace.

Jake found it very cute that his son had a crush on somebody even if it was a human girl but Kahi thought it was sweet but Doof was in the kitchen making hot chocolate as they could use some.

There was a look in Perry's hazel eyes that told Jake and Kahi their son had something on his mind but had a feeling it was about the transforming into a human thing.

"You think she'd be scared?

If I told her that I'm this?

And that I transform into a human kid at will?" he said.

The looks on both Jake and Kahi's turquise furred faces made Perry anxious as he really liked Viola and wanted to be honest with her but on the other hand, they didn't want to see him hurt by a female especially a human one.

Doof then entered before they could answer as he was curious placing a tray on the coffee table but sat down on the couch beside Perry but wondered what was going on.

He was in awe hearing Perry had a crush on somebody as the young platypus's cheeks were red hot hearing this.

"He has a crush on a girl named Viola, Doof.

They met at the beach earlier.

But he wants to tell her about who he really is.

The actually being an egg laying mammal thing." Kahi told him.

Perry was looking at Doof seeing a look of serious thinking on his face but Doof had an idea.

"Why not?

She'd probably think that cute." he said.

"Thanks Doofy.

I hope Viola understands.

If I see her tomorrow." he said drinking.

"I'm sure you will Perry.

She will understand.

If you were meant to be." Doof told him.

Perry smiled finishing the mug of hot chocolate but was tired but deciding to head to bed as he needed sleep plus he was going back to school in the morning but knew he could handle it but hugged his birth parents as he said goodnight.

Doof then saw him leave the living room but took the stairs to his room on the second floor but used the key to open the door as he turned the bedside lamp on as it cast a relaxing glow in the room.

He yawned as he climbed into bed but his eyes closed in sleep as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A loud ringing echoed throughout the room as an alarm clock buzzed as a turquise furred male was beginning to stir from very peaceful dreams of his birth family and being with Viola as his hazel eyes opened slowly but things were coming into focus.

"Aw man!

I was having great dreams." Perry said stretching.

He then got out of bed but needed to get dressed but couldn't do that yet until he transformed into his human form as he undressed as his pyjamas didn't fit his human form.

He then stood in front of the mirror as he focused as he saw his eyes glow with sea green light in the mirror as he was watching his fur detract along with his webbed feet, bill and beaver like tail as he became human as his teal hair hung around messily.

He then got dressed but was placing a baseball cap with a platypus on it on his head as it suited him without giving it away that he was actually a platypus in human form.

He then smelt breakfast as he ran downstairs to Doof's apartment along with his backpack but Doof was making pancakes but Jake was helping despite the fact he'd never cooked before in his life.

Perry smiled seeing his birth father in an apron for once instead of fighting som foe.

"Hey son good morning." Jake said.

Doof was flipping pancakes again as he was unaware one had hit the ceiling again making him and Jake laugh out loud.

Doof blushed hearing that but Perry stopped.

"Sorry Doofy." he said.

Doof then managed to catch the other ones but was putting them on plates as Perry sat down.

He was anxious while eating because he was excited about returning to school as he was finished but was wiping his mouth with a towel as there was maple syrup on it and he didn't want to go to school messy.

Kahi then hugged him as he grabbed his backpack.

"I'll see you guys later." he said leaving as he ran out of there running down the stairs at a fast speed but left D.E.I as he didn't want to be late but was taking a walk as the school was a few blocks from there.

He saw cars going by with people in them but heard somebody call him.

Perry turned around seeing a certain red head along with a certain green haired boy approach him.

"Hry Perry!

Nice day for a walk huh?" Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes it is." Perry replied.

They were talking a lot but reached Danville Elementary School but Perry was scanning the area for something but actually he was looking for somebody but didn't see her as he walked up the steps into the school building.P

* * *

Perry was heading to the playground as it the recess bell had just rang but was hearing somebody call him as it was a female voice but turned around and gasped seeing the dark viilet haired girl from the beach yesterday but felt warm and tingly again.

"V-Viola?

What're you doing here?" he asked.

She laughed but her laugh sounded like music to him.

"I go here.

I just started today." she said.

Perry was feeling good but then he decided to do something crazy as he got her to follow him into the gym but made sure no teachers or other kids were around but Viola was amazed.

"I wanna show you something.

But don't be afraid, okay?" Perry told her.

Viola wondered why a sweet yet mysterious kid would say that but saw his eyes glow with sea green light as his human form and features detracted as he became a platypus again but was wishing he hadn't.

He had a feeling he'd scared her away.

But he felt two arms wrapped around him in a hug.

He looked up seeing Viola hugging him but he looked into her eyes as he was imagining they were filled with fear and anger but they weren't as there was a look of awe and love in them.

"Wow that's so cool!

You're very cute like this Perry." she said.

Perry blushed smiling as she let go.

"I'd better change back.

It would be odd for the other kids to see a platypus walking around dresed like me." he said.

Viola understood seeing him focus as his eyes glowed with sea green light again as his platypus self detracted as he became his human form again.

He then heard the bell ring as they had to go back to class.

"Aw man!" he said as Viola laughed.

"It's okay Perry.

We can hang out after school." she said.

"I'd like that very much." he replied.

He smiled seeing her leave knowing the rest of the year would be okay and being a human for a while longer wouldn't be so bad either as long as he had his friends and family to help him.


End file.
